This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Lantana sellowiana, a member of the Verbenaceae or Verbena Family. Lantana sellowiana cultivar Monswee was discovered in a group of my Lantana sellowiana selection that were under evaluation at Monrovia Nursery Company, 18331 E. Foothill Boulevard, Azusa, Calif. in the early spring of 1989.
My new selection has been strictly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Monrovia Nursery Company. The distinct phenotypic characteristic of this new selection that sets this plant apart from other Lantana sellowiana plants could be lost genetically through sexual reproduction. Therefore, sexual reproduction is prohibited and propagation is restricted to asexual reproduction by cuttings. Seed progency from the new selection has not been observed.